Inuyasha Torture
by CeasedExistence
Summary: New Chapter: This is now done! Fial chapter: The wedding march vs The funeral march, and what's this? A sequel?
1. Chapter 1

ME: Well, now that you're all trapped here in this castle with me, are you going to start screaming?

Inuyasha: Feh. Why would we do that, wench?

ME: One, My NAME is SereneWaters. And Two: -Pulls out giant chainsaw- Well, I think number Two pretty much explains itself.

Inuyasha: Shit. -Starts running like hell and trips over a mysterious box-

Me: Hey, what's that?

Kagome: I think I can read It., Hold on. -Reads the inscription on mysterious box-WHOSOEVER OPENS THIS MYSTERIOUS BOX SHALL BE CURSED! FOR A REALLY LONG TIME!

Shippo: Let's open it!

Miroku: Okay, great idea.

Sango: -Looks at me- Are we the only ones who noticed that whole 'cursed' bit?

Me: Yeah, probably.

Inuyasha: -Opens box and a bright light comes out- AHHH, MY EYES!

The bright light solidifies into a giant pink bunny rabbit.

Inuyasha: ARGH!

Bunny: WHO OPENED THE BOX?

Everyone: -Points at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Yeah, nice loyalty guys.

Bunny: Shut up, I'm talking here. Okay, ahem; I AM YOUR WORST FEAR COME TO CUUURSE YOU!

Kagome: -Sweat drops- Inuyasha's worst fear is giant pink BUNNY RABBITS?

Everyone: -Stands still in shock, then falls over laughing-

Inuyasha: It's not funny okay! I had a bad experience with a big pink stuffed rabbit once... -Shudders-

Miroku: A bad experience? Like WHAT!

Inuyasha: -Sighs miserably- If you must know, my damn half-brother stuffed my birthday present, a giant stuffed pink rabbit, full of spiders, okay?

Sango: Then logically, shouldn't your worst fear be spiders?

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Me: Well, that was fun. I'll update this whenever I can, review for sooner updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, it's back. I didn't get any reviews but I like this so far, so I'm updating anyway. By the way, from now on all the characters in this will call me Khyber (my nickname) instead of SereneWaters (my penname) because the latter takes way to long to type every time and I'm very lazy. Anywhoo, lets get started.**

Inuyasha Torture 2

Khyber: I just realized something.

Kagome: What?

Khyber: I just realized that the giant pink bunny disappeared and no one noticed until now.

Shippo: Yeah, your right! I wonder where she got to...

Bunny: -Reappears behind Shippo- IM RIGHT HERE! And I'm a guy…

Shippo: ARGH!

Inuyasha: Where'd YOU come from?

Bunny/Khyber (same time): From the box, dummy. Weren't you paying attention last time?

Inuyasha: No, I was kinda busy being scared shitless.

Sango: Inuyasha, there are children in the room! -Looks at Shippo and Miroku- Watch your language!

Kagome: Yeah, sit boy!

THUMP

Inuyasha: Ow...

Bunny: -Looks at Khyber- So... can I go now?

Khyber: To where? You're kinda trapped here like them, in case you haven't noticed.

Bunny: -Starts screaming-

Khyber: -Looks at Inuyasha- See, HE'S smart. –Mutters- Unlike you…

Inuyasha: Feh.

Kagome: Sit boy...

THUMP (again)

Inuyasha: What was that for!

Kagome: For wearing red. Red SO isn't your color...

Khyber: That was fun. Please actually review this time, I'd like to know people are reading this, and get suggestions, comments, ANYTHING. It's not that hard, really. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha toture 3

Khyber: If your reading this I either got a review or got sick of waiting. Either way, enjoy. And review. Push the button, it aint rocket science.

Inuyasha: Im NOT putting that on.

Kagome: Why not? Holds up pink bunny outfit It's cute!

Inuyasha: Because I, unlike some people, have some self respect. Looks pointedly at Kagome's skirt

Kagome: Are you insinuating something?

Inuyasha: Damn right I am.

Kagome: Sit.

WHAM

Inuyasha: Mutters curses into the ground

Kagome: sits Inuyasha into unconsicousness

Everyone: puts Inuyasha into the bunny outfit

Khyber: looks tactfully away while whistling

Shippo: laughing so hard he crys

Kagome: We better tie him up so he doesnt kill us when he wakes up.

Everyone: 'Kay.

Inuyasha: wakes up tied to a chair What the hell! WHY AM I IN A BUNNY SUIT!

Bunny: hehehe... Okay, so maybe I wasnt his WORST fear... bursts out laughing

Inuyasha: growls Untie. Me. NOW.

Khber: snaps fingers and ropes come off and Inuyasha is in normal clothes again.

Inuyasha: Who did it?

Miroku: looks blankly at Inuyasha: Who did what?

Khyber: I'd just like to go on record as saying I had nothing to do with this.

Inuyasha: The hell you didnt! Your the goddamn authoress, you control everything here!

Khyber: Oh yeah... snaps fingers Inuyasha, be quiet!

Inuyasha: opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out

Khyber: Hehehe... I'd forgotten how much fun it is to be in control... laughs evily

Everyone: looks at Khyber warily, then takes one BIG step back

Inuyasha: Launches into a violent, but completly silent tantrum.

Me: That was fun, review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha toture 4

Me: Review!

Khyber: looks at inuyasha Are you done yet?

Miroku: Yes Inuyasha, a three day tantrum is going a bit overboard.

Kagome: Oooooooooooh yeah.

Inuyasha: nods sullenly

Khyber: Good then, nopw you can talk again. snaps fingers

Inuyasha: Takes big breath WHATS THE BIG IDEA HOW DORE YOU DO THAT TO THE GREAT AND MIGHTY INU-

Khyber: Tapdance.

Inuyasha: looks confused What?

Khyber: I said tapdance.

Inuyasha: Why the hell would I do that?

Khyber: pulls out the giant chainsaw I SAID TAPDANCE!

Inuyasha: looks nervous and starts dancing

Khyber: It's good to be the author.

Sango/Shippo: You mean authorESS.

Khyber: Yeah, that too.

Everyone: sweatdrop

Me: Review or I shall send my army of scary stalkerish dolphins after you! Shifty eyes You saw nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha torture 5

Inuyasha: whines I dont WANNA dance anymore.

Khyber: rolls eyes Fine. Killjoy.

Inuyasha: collapses on floor

Kagome: Maybe you shouldnt have made him dance for so long...

Shippo: Awww, c'mon, you have to admit it was funny.

Miroku: Indeed it was Lady Kagome.

Sango: Besides, he was only dancing for 10 days, 6 hours and 31 minutes.

Inuyasha: strangled voice You guys are cruel and unusual!

Khyber: Hehehe... I do believe thats the funniest thing I've ever seen.

Shippo: Hey, Khyber-chan?

Khyber: Yes Shippo-chan?

Shippo: Wheres the washroom?

Khyber: Ahahaha... I knew I was forgetting something...

Everyone: sweatdrops YOU FORGOT TO INSTALL A WASHROOM!

Khyber: Relax, I'm the authoress remember? I'll just put some in. snaps fingers Down the hall and third door on your left Shippo.

Shippo: Thank Kami! runs down the hall

Sango: looks at kagome how much juice did you let him have?

Kagome: I thought there was a washroom! glares at me

Shippo: Ahhh, thats better.

Inuyasha: Hey, remember me?

Khyber: stares How'd you get here?

Everyone: 0.o

Me: Review! Ja Ne!

Inuyasha: HELP!


	6. Chapter 6

INUYASHA TORTURE 6

REVIEWS

Fluffy'smate: Awwww thanks so much! It's nice to know someone is reading this. That's a great idea too. I already have up to chapter nine written, but that will definitely be in… hmmm... How does chapter ten sound?

Reviews are highly encouraged! Also, I'm still looking for a beta-reader, review if you are interested.

Inuyasha: Yes, 911, that's K-H-Y-B-E-R… she's holding us captive… what? What do you mean she doesn't exist! She's right here- _operator hangs up_- Dammit!

Khyber: -_Looks at Inuyasha_- What, you really thought I'd tell you my real name? 0.o

Kagome: You mean 'Khyber' isn't your real name?

Khyber: Actually it is. But unfortunately for _you_, we're in my world where there's no such thing as 911. So, if you call them, they think it's a prank because according to them, I don't exist.

Everyone: Umm… What? 0.o

Shippo: My head hurts.

Inuyasha: Just out of curiosity, were you dropped on your head as a child?

Khyber: Actually, yes. Multiple times, and on hard surfaces. 

Sango: Well that explains… a lot…

Miroku: Ooooooh yeah.

Khyber: -Grins and crosses her eyes while humming the soundtrack to 'Jaws'-

Everyone- Oh dear God.

Khyber- Short chapter, I know. But I'm behind in math and we started a new topic in bio so I can't update as often as I normally would. Also: I suck at deadlines. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

INUYASHA TORTURE 7

Inuyasha: -Pacing- I'm _bored._

Khyber: Easily fixed. –Snaps fingers-

Naraku appears in a frilly, pink ballet tutu and begins dancing to Swan Lake- without music.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH! IT BUUUUUUURNS!

Khyber: Laughing her head off-

Inuyasha: You're sick.

Reporter burst in and walks up to Naraku.

Naraku: -crying- Stop her! She's SO evil!

Reporter: What inspired you to become a professional ballet dancer, Mr. Nara-

Khyber: -Ahem-

Reporter: -looks annoyed- Can I help you miss?

Khyber: Actually, yes. –pulls out a rocket launcher and sniper rifle- GET. OUT. _NOW._

Reporter: -makes tracks while muttering about physco kidnappers-

Khyber: That was fun. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Inutorture 8

Inuyasha: Uhh… this don't look to good… -is pinned to a giant bulls eye-

Shippo: -Blindfolded and holding knives- Finally I shall have my revenge! Mwuahahahaha –chokes-

Everyone: 0.o Did she read Bozo's Circus again?

Khyber: -hides book- Why, whatever do you mean? –Laughs nervously-

Everyone: -Looks suspicious-

Khyber: -Randomly starts reciting Doctor Suess-

Kagome: Ooooooh my.

Miroku: Since Khyber is currently _insane_, please review and tell her to let us go!

Khyber: -Pushes Miroku out of the way- He means suggest new torturous chapter themes!

Miroku: I said no such-

Khyber: Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha Torture 9

Khyber: -Gasps in shock- I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING OF MONUMENTAL IMPORTANCE!

Everyone: What is it?

Khyber: In the canon Inuyasha stories, everyone just assumes that Kagome lives in Kyoto or Tokyo right?

Everyone: Yeah….

Khyber: But she doesn't!

Inuyasha: Of course she does!

Khyber: No, because in one of the episodes near the middle if the first season, it shows Kagome in a classroom with Mt Fuji outside the window, in plain view!

Everyone: Sooo….?

Khyber: The only Japanese city close enough to Mt Fuji for it to be seen out the window is Akaho! Tokyo and Kyoto are nowhere near it!

Kagome: Good job, I was wondering when someone would figure that out.

Everyone: -Face fall- You mean you KNEW!

Kagome: Well I should, I've been living there all my life… 0.o

A/N: Yes, this is a short and crappy chapter but it's 12:24 am, I'm high on Dexadrine and Diet Pepsi, and this is a point I've been trying to prove for awhile now. . -Does a little victory dance and crashes into the bookshelf- Ow….


	10. Chapter 10

Khyber: -Dodges projectiles thrown by angry readers- I'm sorry! Here's the new chapter! Don't kill me…

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Inuyasha: Are you gonna let us go soon?

Khyber: Yeah, I guess so.

Everyone: -Looks surprised- Really?

Khyber: -Grins- Oh _hell _no. –Thinks- Well, matbe after one more chapter. In the meantime, lets go shopping.

Girls: Yay!

Guys: Shit.

Khyber: Alright, lets go everyone.

Girls: 'Kay.

-Everyone magically appears at the mall-

Inuyasha: -Twitches- Why. Am. I. Wearing. _PINK?._

Khyber: 'Cause it's funny. Besides, I think Miroku has it worse, don't you?

Miroku: -Is dressed like a girl. A very _hot_ girl-

Everyone: -Bursts out laughing-

Random passerby dude: -Looks at Miroku- Hey babe, what are _you _doing later? –Winks-

Miroku: -Looks ill-

Dude's girlfriend comes up and drags him away.

Miroku: -Turns and glares at me-

Khyber: -Innocent- What?

Miroku: Fix it.

Khyber: -Rolls eyes- _Fine._ Killjoy. –Snaps fingers-

Miroku reappears in his normal clothing, but with kitty facepaint.

Miroku: -Doesn't notice-

Everyone: -Snickers at Miroku-

Miroku: What? –Looks confused-

Everyone: -Laughs harder-

Miroku reaches up and scratches his chin, thus smearing the facepaint.

Everyone: -Laughing so hard they're crying-

Khyber: (Gasp) Ok, unless I get a specific request to keep going with this, there will only be obe more chapter. I am also taking ideas on which series I should do next. I've limited it to the following:

Full Metal Alchemist

Naruto

Teen Titans

If you want one not listed here, tell me and I'll add it to the poll. The one with the most votes wins!


	11. Chapter 11

Khyber: Thanks to Fluffy'smate for this chapter idea. Also thanks to playswithfire for being a regular reviewer. You guys rock!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Kagome: Awww, Miroku washed the facepaint off.

Shippo: Technically, Inuyasha shoved him facefirst in a snowbank.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Sango: Where is Miroku anyway?

Shippo: He's still trying to get the snow out of his ears… and his nose. He sounds funn now. –Laughs-

Sango: Ah, I see.

Everyone: Yup.

Inuyasha: Hey, where'd Kagome and the squirt get to?

Sango: Hey, yeah, They disappeared awhile ago, come to think of it. Maybe we should go look for them?

Inuyasha: Where should we look first?

Khyber: Let's try the pool area.

Everyone: We have a pool?

Khyber: We do now.

Miroku: Apparently.

Everyone goes to the pool.

Kagome: -Poking a swirly-eyed Shippo and looking worried-

Shippo: Ughhh… -Is surrounded by large empty Starbucks cups and the remains of a giant chocolate cake-

Khyber: Um… What the hell happened?

Kagome: Apparently demons can't have caffeine.

At that moment, Shippo pops up and begins destroying the castle.

Inuyasha: -Runs and hides in a closet-

Khyber: AHHH! Stop him! –Crying- My beautiful castle…

Sango: -Grabs Shippo's tail and throws him into a closet-

Khyber: -Conversationally to Kagome- So, how long do you think it will take the caffeine rush to wear off?

Kagome: Dunno. He's a demon, so it could have some strange effects on him.

Shippo (from closet): IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

Khyber: You mean like that?

Kagome: Yup.

Khyber: Oh. Okay then.

Sango: Uh… where's Inuyasha?

Miroku: Indeed, Inuyasha vanished awhile ago.

Inuyasha (from closet): AH! Stop trying to bite my arm off! My arm is _not _food! –Screams-

Khyber: I believe that answers the question?

Kagome: Should we let him out?

Everyone: -Looks at each other-

_Nah._


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha Torture 12!

Khyber: So we finally let Inuyasha out of the closet.

Inuyasha: Yeah, two days later!

Khyber: Baby.

Inuyasha: -Lunges at Khyber-

Khyber: -Snaps fingers-

Inuyasha falls to the floor with a thump, completly frozen.

Khyber: Lets play pin the tail on the Inuyasha!

Everyone: Okay!

Shippo: Finally I shall have my revenge! Mwuahahaha! -Chokes, splutters-

Inuyasha: Oh. Shit.  
gian Kagome: Are we using sticky tails? Like, with tape?

Inuyasha: Yay!

Khyber: -Grins evilly- Um, no. That would take all the fun out of it! -Holds up fistful of giant pins-

Inuyasha: Not yay! Help!

Khyber: So far, we have no votes for the next series of victims -Cough- I mean, willing participants. Reveiw with votes to play pin the tail on the Inuyasha!  
1 A/N: Yes, this chapter is a copout. -Bows- I'm sorry! Gomen! Please vot, because I'll be able to update about once a week from now on, woohoo!  
PS:Future flames will be used to heat my room, because for some reason I am ALWAYS cold. Constructive criticsm, however, is appreciated and will earn you a digi-cookie. 


	13. Chapter 13

INUYASHA TORTURE 13!

A/N: I am still waiting for votes on the poll to help me decide which anime series I should torture next… the categories will be showed at the end of the chapter. Please review!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Khyber: I have only one goal in life. To torment anime characters and to end life with the same number of holes I started with. Apparently, Inuyasha and I do not have these goals in common.

Shippo: Actually, that's two goals.

Khyber: Shutup. I failed math, okay? So sue me!

Everyone: Okay!

Khyber: -Glares-

Everyone: Or not…

Inuyasha: –Groans-

Kagome: Hey, he's waking up! Er… I think…

Sango: -Looks at Inuyasha and winces- And here we thought _Miroku_ was a hole-y man…

Everyone: -Stares at Sango- We did? When?

Sango: Eh… -Sweatdrops- Good point.

Miroku: Hey, I resent that! My spiritual powers are pure and untainted-

Sango: Unlike you.

Everyone: -Watches this display with interest-

Khyber: Oh, shut up and snog already.

Sango: -Chases Khyber around with Hiraktso-

Khyber: Help! Save me!

Inuyasha: Uh, hell no. You brought this upon yourself, you know.

Khyber: -Glares at Inuyasha with flames in the background- _What was that?_

Inuyasha: I mean… oh, the pain?

Khyber: Damn right.

Inuyasha: So, how come you have'nt tormented Shippo yet? I mean, you've gotten everyone else…

Kagome: Repeatedly.

Shippo: Cuz she likes me the best! –Hops onto Khyber's shoulder- Can I have some candy?

Khyber: Nope, I burnt it all.

Shippo: NOOOOO! NOT THE CANDY! –Sobs-

Khyber: -Looks at Inuyasha- Happy now?

Inuyasha: Yep.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: Ok, here's the poll, don't forget to vote!

Full Metal Alchemist

Naruto

Teen Titans

If you want one not listed here, tell me and I'll add it to the poll. The one with the most votes wins!


	14. Chapter 14

INUYASHA TORTURE 14!

A/N: Ok, so I finally got a vote for the poll, so thank you to Aubrie for that. The rest of you; get your butts in gear! FMA is currently in the lead for which series I should torment- er, I mean, politely tease- next.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Shippo: -Still crying- NO! NOT THE CANDY! NOOOOOOOOOOO! –Sobs-

Inuyasha: -Glares at Khyber- He's been crying for _three days_! Make him stop already!

Khyber: Hm? Oh. –Takes out earplugs- Sorry, what was that?

Inuyasha: Make him be quiet!

Khyber: Hey, you're the one who wanted me to torture him in the first place.

Shippo: -Crys louder-

Inuyasha: -Flattens ears against his head and glares at Khyber- You only did it because you knew he would drive me insane with his crying, didn't you?

Khyber: Yup. –Replaces earplugs and hums merrily-

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**_Elsewhere in the castle…_**

Sango: Hey, do you guys hear something?

Kagome/Miroku: Nope.

Sango: Damn perverted monk!

Miroku: -Twitching on ground-

Kagome: Um… I think you killed him.

Sango/Kagome: -Silence- ………………. Oh well!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: Review with votes (and just because I'm so special like that)!

Ok, here's the poll, don't forget to vote!

Full Metal Alchemist (1)

Naruto (0)

Teen Titans (0)

If you want one not listed here, tell me and I'll add it to the poll. The one with the most votes wins!

WHAM!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have officially decided to extend this story to twenty chapters for two reasons. 1- I have more ideas than I originally thought, and 2-I'm hoping to get more votes as to which series I should torment next. Review with ideas, the poll is at the end of the chapter.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

INUYASHA TORTURE 15!

Sango: Soooo… should we hide the body, or what?

Kagome: Yeah, probably. After all, Khyber might be mad if she sees that we killed Miroku, especially since she didn't get to torture him very much yet… and besides, if we get rid of the body, she can't bring the pervert back.

Sango: She'd probably be even more angry over the fact that we didn't let her help than the fact that we killed him.

Kagome: True.

Sango: So, what do we do with him?

Kagome: Ummm… we could throw him off a really, really high cliff and hope some carnivorous fish eat him.

Khyber: -Pops up out of nowhere- And hope some carnivorous fish eat who?

Sango/Kagome: -Jump really high- Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Khyber: -Raises one eyebrow- 'Eeeek'? That's the best that you can come up with?

Sango/Kagome: Shut up.

Khyber: Bite me. And by the way, why is Miroku dead?

Sango: Ah… well… hehe, that's kind of a funny story. You see…

Kagome: He was sort of being a pervert again.

Khyber: Ah, I see. That makes sense. –Thinks for a moment- Hey, wait just one minute!

Sango/Kagome: -Cringing in fear-

Khyber: -Pouting- I wanted to help!

Sango: Well, we could always bring him back and kill him again.

Khyber: That's just cruel, Sango. –Thinks- I like it!

Sango: So… you'll let me go now… right?

Khyber: Um… sure, I guess.

Sango: –Hyper- Really?

Khyber: Er… no, not really.

Sango: Dammit!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

POLL!

Full Metal Alchemist (1)

Teen Titans (0)

Naruto (0)

Review with votes (and because I'm just so special like that XD)


	16. Chapter 16

INUYASHA TORTURE 16

A/N: Ok minna-san, here is the poll as it now stands.

Full Metal Alchemist (2)

Naruto (0)

Teen Titans (0)

Gundam Seed (1)

Gundam Seed is one I was asked to add in. FMA seems to be in the lead, but I need more votes ppl! I also need to figure out how to make Gundam Seed funny…

What's this? An update! 0.o

I do not own Inuyasha. Or the Wizard of Oz. This is proven by the fact that I own nothing but pocket lint. Process of elimination sucks.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Khyber (narrating): So, eventually we decided to be nice –shudder- to Miroku and not feed him to the carnivorous fish. We even brought him back to life.

Sango (narrating): This, however, led to the slight problem of not having tortured him enough to let him off the hook just yet.

Inuyasha (narrating): So, we all decided to band together and come up with something really, really good, in order to get back at him for laughing at us.

Sango: Except for Shippo. Last time we saw him, he was writing a letter to the 'Lollipop Guild', asking for reinforcements to help avenge his fallen confectionary comrades.

Everyone: 0.o Right…

Inuyasha: But back to Miroku.

Khyber: We decided to lock him in a very small room with a PMSing Kagome. She won't stop ranting about friendship, and how we 'should all just get along'.

Everyone: -Bursts out laughing- Yeah, right!

Khyber: They've been quiet for awhile now, actually. A little bit too quiet…

Sango: Do you think she killed him again?

Inuyasha: Maybe we should check on them?

Everyone: -Goes to check the room-

Inuyasha: Er… -Blinks- It's empty.

Khyber: -Sarcastically- No, really? We hadn't noticed.

Sango: Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Now, where did they go?

Shippo: -Pops up out of nowhere- I ate them.

Everyone: 0.o What? Why?!

Shippo: Because they looked like candy. –Smiles creepily- So do you guys, come to think of it.

Khyber: Oh _shit._

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: Don't forget to review! And please check out my other stories! Anyone who can find the reference to the original Wizard of Oz in here is super-cool. Wanna be my cactus sidekick?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! Sorry, I took so long to update, but I was on a writing spree… anyway, I now have the rest of the series down on paper (Go me!). I am currently on Christmas break and I will be typing up the rest and posting it all before New Years. I can't believe I took so long… I'm sorry! Please don't set me on fire! Smoking is something I would prefer to avoid…

Look mommy! What's that?

That's an update, dear. They are very rare and often travel in packs.

I do not own Inuyasha. So don't sue me. All you'll get is a lot of yarn and some toe lint.

On with the show!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Khyber: -Hiding behind a pile of boxes- Is it safe to come out yet?

Shippo: Yup. I found Kagome's secret candy stash and now I'm not a cannibal anymore.

Sango: Are they still dead?

Shippo: Actually, no. I had my super-powerful candy minions perform forbidden, dark ceremonies of the occult nature to raise the from the dead! Mwuahahahahahaha!

Kagome/Miroku: -Pop up out of nowhere- Hi guys!

Everyone (but Khyber): GAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Swirly eyes-

Khyber: -Waves energetically- Hi! –Big smile-

Shippo: Sorry I ate you.

Kagome: Oh, that's no problem, we forgive you.

Shippo: -Looks hopeful- Really?

Kagome: Um, _no_. You're grounded, no candy for a month.

Shippo: Noooooooooooo! –Crying-

Everyone: Nooooooooooo! –Running-

Shippo: -Looks at Kagome- Hey, Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah, Shippo?

Shippo: You look kinda like candy…

_Uh-oh_.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: And now, minna-san, the poll! Drumroll, please!

Full Metal Alchemist (2)

Naruto (1)

Teen Titans (1)

Gundam Seed (1)

And FMA is still in the lead, but I NEED MORE VOTES! Come ON, people, get your asses in gear!


	18. Chapter 18

INUYASHA TORTURE 18!

A/N: I still need more votes for the poll. So far it looks like Full Metal Alchemist will win, which is what I'm silently rooting for. On a stranger note, last night I dreamt that I was trapped in the movie Arachnophobia, and then we all went to Disney World.

Sorry moto moon doggie, you can't vote more than once :( but thanks for voting once anyway!)

Poll is at the end of the chapter.

I do not own Inuyasha. Do not sue. All you will get is toe lint and a lazy dog who farts too much.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Inuyasha: Ahhh! Brain freeze! –Groans- It _huuuuuuuuuurrts._

Shippo: Maybe giving him all you can eat sno-cones was a bad idea…?

Khyber: Probably. You know, they say that brain freezes kill brain cells.

Kagome: It's true!

Sango: Well, Inuyasha gets a brain freeze every time he eats something cold…

Everyone: -Thinking- Well, _that_ explains a lot…

Inuyasha: Hey!

Khyber: Is for horses!

Everyone: Wait, _what?!_ –Looks at Khyber strangely-

Khyber: -Innocently- What?

Everyone: -Quickly looks away- Nothing!

Khyber: Okay, if you say so. –Starts humming 'the song that never ends'-

Everyone: NO! NOT THAT SONG! NOOOOOOOOO!

Khyber: -Grabs a microphone and starts singing louder-

Everyone: Help usss!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: I swear that that is the most annoying song on the face of the earth. Review!

Here's the poll.

FMA (2)

Naruto (1)

Teen Titans (1)

Gundam Seed (1)


	19. Chapter 19

INUYASHA TORTURE 19!

Miroku: Hey, Khyber?

Khyber: Yes, Miroku?

Miroku: What is a democrat?

Khyber: Well Miroku, a democrat is a self-important bigot who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing, and they usually suffer from a massive God complex.

Everyone: Er… translation, please?

Khyber: Think Naraku in a business suit with a briefcase and a decent haircut, for once in his pathetic life.

Everyone: Ooooooh! –Thinks-_ Oooooooooooh!_ EW!

Khyber: And realization dawns upon them!

Sango: So, I just realized something.

Inuyasha: -Mutters sarcastically- Alert the media!

Khyber: -Pretending not to hear- And what's that?

Sango: -Also pretending not to hear- None of us have had a bath since we got here.

Khyber: Hey, you're right! –Thinks for a minute- Okay, that's gross.

Miroku: -Perverted grin- I would be happy to accompany you ladies to the baths, hehe…

Khyber: -Holding sharp, pointy knife against his family jewels- No, you wouldn't.

Miroku: -Suddenly very pale- Er, maybe I'll jut cleanse my aura with some nice, relaxing meditation.

Girls: 'Cleanse' your dirty mind, while you're at it.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: This is the next-to-last chapter. I still need more votes for which series to do next, if it isn't too much trouble.. Happy New Year, by the way. 2007 is almost upon us!

POLL:

Full Metal Alchemist (2)

Naruto (1)

Teen Titans (1)

Gundam Seed (1)

Ja ne, minna-san!


	20. Chapter 20

INUYASHA TORTURE 20!

A/N: Awww, it's the last chapter. Now I'm _sad_…

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Khyber: Hey gang, guess what I just realized!

Everyone: What?

Khyber: Have any of you ever noticed that the funeral march and the wedding march start off _exactly the same?!_

Sango: Hey, you're right!

Khyber: -Slightly annoyed- Well of _course_ I'm right!

Kagome: No wonder guys always act like they're attending a funeral when they get hitched!

Guys: -Completely lost by now-

Khyber: So, since this is the last chapter, I guess I'll be letting you all go soon.

Everyone: Wow, really?!

Khyber: Yeah… -Sniffle- Now I'll be all aloooooooone! –Thinks- But that's okay, because the votes are in and it looks like I'll be tormenting, I mean _politely entertaining_, the cast of Full Metal Alchemist next! So keep an eye out for that one, guys!

Everyone: Will do!

Khyber: -Muttering- Damn right you will… -Normal voice- Kay, bye now! Please keep an eye out for Full Metal Alchemist Torture! Ja ne, minna-san!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: I wish I had gotten a few more votes for this... but at least we have a winner.

Final poll results are as follows:

**Full Metal Alchemist (2)**

Naruto (1)

Teen Titans (1)

Gundam Seed (1)

And here are the final stats of the story (at the time this was posted- hopefully more hits for the final chapter. And REVEIWS! Come on people, it isn't that hard!

Hits: 1297

Reveiws: 24

C2s: 0

Faves: 6

Alerts: 3

Words: 4424

Alright minna-san, that's everything! Keep an eye out for the next one, Full Metal Alchemist Torture, coming soon!


End file.
